


You Drive Me Crazy

by OhNoCows



Series: Outside the Series: The Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, Gravity Falls - Freeform, High School, House Party, Mabel Pines - Freeform, No previous friendship, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Party, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Song fic, Sort Of, Unwanted Advances, bathroom hideout, coffee breath by sofia mills, mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: “Not a fan of crowds either, huh?”The sudden voice scared Mabel so badly that she screamed and turned around with her fists up. Her heart was pounding and ragged breaths were leaving her lungs as she stared down none other than Gravity Falls socialite Pacifica Northwest, who was sitting on the edge of a jacuzzi bathtub in the very dimly lit bathroom.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Outside the Series: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581034
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> It’s officially holiday break for me & now I actually have a chance to post some new fics I’ve been working on!
> 
> I celebrate Christmas myself, but happy holidays to everyone here! I hope that you all have been able to spend time w/ your loved ones & have been able to enjoy & celebrate what this time of the year means to you :)
> 
> Anyways, I felt myself getting sorta stale & unmotivated in my GFGF series, so I thought I’d branch out into something a bit different for this work! Just to bring some freshness into the mix, take a little break from the usual. This isn’t exactly a song fic, but it was inspired by the lyrics of the song Coffee Breath by Sofia Mills, specifically the 2nd verse!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

This wouldn’t be her first high school party—she was a junior after all—and maybe she wasn’t necessarily ‘popular’, but she was very well known and kind and definitely got along with everybody. Gravity Falls High was a smaller school too, so making friends was pretty easy when you were the bubbliest person alive and actually participated in things like track and swim team and yearbook.

Still, Mabel wasn’t sure how or why she’d been invited to this party, but she was never one to question such things.

Just hearing the word ‘party’ was enough for her to say yes when she got the text from her sort-of friend Josh in her calculus class. His parents were going out of town for the weekend and he had always wanted to throw—how he put it—‘a rager’. After accepting the invitation she immediately told Dipper, who had never been to a party before, that he was going then left the room before he could protest.

Fast-forward to now, and her and Dipper were walking up to a huge house with big glass windows and music blaring from behind the door.

Dipper lifted his hand to knock when he looked over to see Mabel staring at him incredulously, “...What?”

She burst out laughing, “You don’t knock on a door to go to a party, Bro-Bro. You just walk in.” With that she reached over to grab the handle and turned it without hesitation.

He began to slightly lower his hand, “But knocking is—“ Mabel swung open the door and stepped inside of what Dipper saw to be a sea of people. He sighed, “—polite.”

He went in after her, feeling her grab the sleeve of his button-up and pull him through the crowd. Eventually they made their way to the kitchen where there were a few kegs being manned by the kid who was hosting the party.

“Hey Mabel!” He pulled her into a what should have been a quick side hug but instead kept her there after she let go. “Who’s this guy?” He asked skeptically while pointing at Dipper.

Dipper had thought that he was a bit tense when he asked, but Mabel didn’t seem to notice, “This is my brother, Dipper! We’re twiiiinnnnnssss!” She sang the last part with jazz hands and the guy instantly relaxed, but didn’t really make an effort to introduce himself.

“Oh, cool, ‘sup bro, I’m Josh.” Dipper was about to go for a handshake when Josh ignored him and turned to Mabel again, “Yo, Mabey baby, wanna drink?”

She looked at Dipper and gave a nervous laugh, “Wow, that sure was a nickname that you just gave me right now...um, sure!” He filled a plastic cup up for her and she immediately passed it to her brother, much to Josh’s annoyance, but he didn’t say anything and just filled up another. “Cheers!” They clicked their cups together, took a drink, and went on talking for a few minutes as Mabel tried to ignore the arm around her shoulders.

She eventually left the kitchen, seeing a couple of her friends from track and using that as an excuse to bail from the uncomfortable draped arm situation and go talk to them. Josh tried to protest but he was left with an uncomfortable Dipper, who just stood there awkwardly for a bit before hitching his thumb over his shoulder and saying, “Yeah, I’m just gonna go find somewhere to sit down.”

The party was pretty wild. There were a ton of people there and the music had gotten even louder since they had arrived. Eventually, Mabel and her friends had given up on talking and had started dancing instead. Before letting completely loose though, she quickly scanned the room to see if Dipper needed rescuing anywhere. She was really pleased when she saw that he had found a cute little redhead who seemed very into him and didn’t need to worry; they were both having a great time so she decided that going for drink number three would be okay.

On her walk back from the kitchen, she was looking down at her phone but was suddenly stopped by an arm blocking her way. She looked up and saw Josh smiling down at her, “Hey Mabey baby, how are you liking the party?”

She put her phone away in her cardigan pocket and shouted over the music, “Uh, I’m having a really good time. It’s been super fun, thanks for inviting us!”

He leaned in a bit closer than she would have liked, but she still stood there as he said, “Yeah. You were like, top of my guest list, you know that right?”

Mabel took a step back and gave a nervous laugh, “Really? Why?”

They continued that way, him moving forward and her backwards to keep distance for a few steps until she felt her back pressing into the marble countertop, leaving her with nowhere to go. “Oh c’mon. You haven’t figured it out yet?” She just looked at him confused, shaking her head, “Listen, you’re one of the hottest girls in this town, and I’m one of the hottest guys, so it only makes sense that we should get together.”

Mabel gave an awkward smile, “Oh, um, well...that’s really sweet of you—sorta—but I don’t like you like that. You’re not really my type.”

His expression darkened and his brows furrowed, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mabel’s heart began to race a bit, “Josh, you know I came out at the end of freshmen year. It’s nothing personal, I just—“

His expression lightened again and he laughed, “Oh, you mean that? Yeah, that doesn’t mean anything, I just don’t think you’ve ever dated a guy like me before.”

Mabel frowned, “Um, that’s not really the case...again, I’m not into guys, like at all, I’m sorry—“

Josh placed his hands on either side of her on the countertop and leaned in, “Enough of the bullshit. I bet if we hooked up right now, you’d change your mind. So let’s— _OOF_!”

Mabel gave him a swift knee to the groin and slipped away as he doubled over. She hated that she had to do that, but what else is a girl supposed to do when a creep has got her cornered? She quickly walked down the first hallway she saw and straight into the room at the very end, shutting and locking the door behind her.

She leaned her forehead on the door and shakily let out a huge breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“Not a fan of crowds either, huh?”

The sudden voice scared her so badly that she screamed and turned around with her fists up. Her heart was pounding and ragged breaths were leaving her lungs as she stared down none other than Gravity Falls socialite Pacifica Northwest, who was sitting on the edge of a jacuzzi bathtub in the very dimly lit bathroom.

They’d been in almost every single class together for as long as Mabel could remember, but for whatever reason they had never really been friends. Pacifica was way more in the popular crowd than she was; homecoming queen, cheer squad, student council, only dated the hottest guys in school...all the things that people saw as typical tickets to the top were what Pacifica was into. It didn’t hurt either that she was incredibly gorgeous and her parents had more money than everyone in the whole state of Oregon combined.

“You know, usually people knock before they’re about to open a shut door,” she said while inspecting her nails, “It’s polite.”

Mabel started lowering her arms and unclenched her fists. She eventually found her voice and said, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know someone was in here. I can leave—“

“Don’t worry about it,” The blonde said straight-faced, “I was just hiding out in here to escape for a bit, and seeing as how you barreled through that door, I’d say you’re doing the same.”

Mabel looked down and nodded, leaning her back against the door and sliding down to the ground, “Yeah. Some guy out there, he just...I don’t know. Made me feel gross.”

Pacifica frowned, “Who was it?”

“Josh Wilson.”

Pacifica scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Shocker. I’m guessing he was trying to get into your pants?” she asked.

Mabel nodded again, her head still against the wood, “Yeah...until I kneed him in the, well...” she pointed to her lap. 

Pacifica instantly stopped picking at her nail polish and looked up, “No way... _no way_.” She leaned forward, gripping the edge of the tub with both hands, “You’re telling me that you gave him a swift shot to the downstairs and then just peaced out?”

Mabel chuckled, her cheeks going red, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

Pacifica smirked, “I gotta hand it to you, Pines, I didn’t think you had it in you. Serves him right, he’s a tool.”

“Didn’t you date him?” Mabel asked, confused.

Pacifica slid down to join her on the floor and leaned her back again the tub, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes again, “Yeah, but I saw through his bullshit real quick, and Pacifica Northwest doesn’t do stupid games with stupid boys.”

“Oh.” That’s all Mabel said, unsure of how exactly to respond to that. They sat in silence for a bit, both taking turns staring at the floor and their phones while listening to the muffled chatter outside.

After a couple minutes Mabel started to look around for her drink but realized that she’d left it on the counter top outside, “Ah man...” she said quietly to herself.

“Lose something?” Pacifica asked, glancing up from her phone.

Mabel sighed, “Yeah, I left my drink outside, but I’m not sure I feel safe enough to go out and get it. It’s probably been messed with by now anyways.”

Without saying anything, Pacifica suddenly reached behind her into the tub and pulled out an almost full bottle of vodka, holding it out to the girl in front of her. “Here. I stole this from his parents’ liquor cabinet. I’m not a beer girl. Also, when his parents see it’s gone he’s busted and if that ain’t sweet enough revenge then I don’t know what is.”

Mabel warily reached out her hand for the bottle and unscrewed the cap to take a swig. It went down smoothly with a little burn, “I’ve never drank hard liquor before,” she said taking another swig then passing it back to Pacifica who did the same.

“Well, I can promise it’s ten times better than whatever the hell you were drinking earlier and it’ll make you feel ten times better, too.”

They took turns taking drinks for awhile, Mabel scooting forward to sit right in front of Pacifica to make sharing easier, and eventually they opened up more to each other, talking then giggling as their bodies started to feel warmer and their heads a little fuzzier.

“Wait, wait, wait...a _pig_? You have a pig as a pet??”

Mabel nodded with a hug grin on her face. “Yup!” She replied, popping the ‘p’, “His name is Waddles and he’s my best friend.”

Pacifica tried to remain straight-faced but couldn’t hold it together, she burst out into laughter, “Nuh uh, you’re lying, you can’t have a pet pig! I refuse to believe it!”

Mabel had started laughing with her and held up her finger as she scrolled through her camera roll until she found what she was looking for. She flipped the phone around to show off the picture of her in a dress and heals next to Waddles in a bow tie from her sweet sixteen a year ago.

As soon as Pacifica saw the picture she started laughing even harder, laying down on the ground, “You actually do! Oh my god, that’s the greatest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!”

Her laughter died down a bit to the occasional chuckle as she sat back up and began to wipe tears from her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something else but jumped when she heard some one pounding their fist on the door.

“Mabel! Are you in there?! Come out right now, we need to talk!”

Pacifica looked at Mabel, who’s red cheeks were now ghost white and eyes were filled with a panic. She spoke up instantly, leveling her voice to be more like the controlled, harsh tone it normally was, “Josh, it’s Pacifica in here. Quit trying to break the damn door down.”

The pounding stopped but he didn’t go away, “Is Mabel Pines in there with you?! Someone said they saw her go in here andI need to find her _NOW_!”

Both girls winced at the yelled ‘now’, Mabel’s eyes pleading for Pacifica to not give her up. As if she even had to worry, “It’s just me in here you psycho, now leave me the hell alone.”

The doorknob started jiggling and Mabel’s hand instantly found Pacifica’s, gripping it tightly, “Why is the door locked?? What the hell are you even doing in there?? Let me in!”

Pacifica was over this, “Why does anyone lock the door when they’re in the bathroom?! I’m on my period and currently putting in a tampon, you want a front row seat, you pervert??”

The jiggling instantly stopped and it went silent for awhile. They didn’t hear anything else except, “Uh...well...if you see her, let me know immediately...” and then foot steps walking away.

They waited for awhile to make sure he was definitely gone before Mabel started snickering and then laughing. Pacifica soon started laughing too, though her heart was still pounding from the exchange she’d just had.

“Wow, thank you so much. Seriously, I don’t know what I would’ve done if it were just me in here,” Mabel said while leaning her head back against the tub.

Pacifica let out a snort, “I still can’t believe I said that. High school boys think they’re so tough until you mention something about periods and they run away scared.”

The girls burst into another fit of laughter, “You’re so right! Just another reason why I like dating girls is _so_ much more,” Mabel giggled out.

“Yeah, same here—“ Pacifica slapped her hands over her mouth the second it came out. Both girls’ laughter stopped immediately and Pacifica kept her wide eyes focused on the ground trying to avoid Mabel’s open-mouthed stare.

It was silent for a moment before she slowly lowered her hands, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud...”

Mabel just continued to stare in disbelief. No one, not even her, had suspected that the richest—and arguably the most popular—girl in their whole town was anything other than straight.

Pacifica suddenly sat up and turned to Mabel with a serious expression, “You can’t tell anyone. If people find out, I-I...I don’t even know what would happen.” She sank back down, cradling her face in her hands. “Oh god, oh god, oh god. This can’t be real...” she said to herself. “My parents, my friends, everyone at school would—“

She stopped when she felt soft hands rest on top of hers, lifting her face up to make eye contact with the brunette who had moved to kneel in front of her. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, but all she was met with was a gentle smile.

“Pacifica. I’m not going to tell anyone, I promise. I know what it’s like before you’re out; it’s scary, and hard, and no one else’s right to tell other people but yours.” Mabel wiped away a couple tears that had escaped down the other girl’s cheeks, “You can trust me.”

There was about a fraction of a second of time after she finished her sentence before Pacifica surged forward and pressed her lips to Mabel’s.

They stayed together for a moment before she pulled away just as fast as she’d moved forward, realizing what she’d just done, “Shit. I’m sorry, you can’t just kiss people. Ugh, I’m a mess right now, I’m so sorry.”

Mabel’s face was now flushed, “No, no, don’t be sorry at all! It’s okay, really.” She brought her fingers up to feel the foreign lipgloss that was now coating her lips. “Wow...you are full of surprises.”

Pacifica looked up to find Mabel grinning at her. She was tipsy, and embarrassed, but she couldn’t help but crack a smile, “Yeah. As you’ve come to find out, I’m not quite what I seem.” She let out a sigh and pressed on, “You know what, while we’re here just spilling our guts out, I might as well tell you that I’m...” she paused to take a breath, watching Mabel’s head tilt in curiosity, “I like you, Mabel. Like, a lot.”

For the second time in the time span of just a few minutes, Mabel’s jaw dropped. “Wait...what?”

Pacifica just shook her head and laughed, at herself and this whole ridiculous situation. She leaned her cheek against her hand on the arm that was propped up by her knee, “Yeah. I’m just...I’m just really into you, and I have been for quite awhile now.”

Mabel stared at her in disbelief, “ _Me_?” she said placing her hand on her chest, “You, the richest and probably most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life, are into...me?” Pacifica gave a nonchalant shrug and a nod. “I just—There’s no possible way a girl like you would be into a girl like me.”

“Well, me kissing you just now wasn’t for no reason, soooo...”

  
Blank stare.

“You really have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?” She waited for a response but never got one, instead she let out a huff, “Mabel, you may not realize this, but you’re like the girl everybody wants to be with. You have these big brown eyes, god they drive me _crazy_. In class I can’t help but just stare at you and fantasize about me actually being brave enough to ask you out or kissing you, and sometimes you’ll walk in front of me in the hallways and you smell so sweet, like what is that??”

“Ummm...soap?”

Pacifica held up her hands, “I don’t even know, but aside from all that you’re just...you’re just so kind and funny and adorable. I-I know we never really talk but, wow, you’re like my dream girl.” She stopped for a second before dropping the tension in her shoulders and letting out a sigh, “Well, that just happened. Probably going to regret that tomorrow, but right now I don’t really ca—“

Mabel pushed herself up onto her knees and leaned in to capture Pacifica’s lips with her own. She took her time, carefully sliding her hands up her arms and around her shoulders to rest loosely as both girls got lost in the lazy mashing of lips.

Mabel pulled away but stayed close enough for their breaths to mingle, playing with the baby hairs on the back of her neck, “I think you’re incredible.”

Pacifica just blinked, “Really?”

Mabel nodded, “Yeah.”

They just looked at each other, both a bit in shock over what had just happened before Pacifica spoke up, “It’s probably time for us to leave this bathroom,” she said with a sad smile.

Mabel looked down at the their joined hands, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Dipper’s probably wondering where I am. I can’t believe I totally just ditched him like that.” She smacked her hand to her forehead but peeked at the blonde girl in front of her between her fingers with a smile, “I think it was pretty worth it, though.”

Mabel stood up, pulling Pacifica along with her. She turned and reached for the doorknob before she felt a tug on her arm, “Wait.” Pacifica pulled her back towards herself and into a heated kiss—one that stole all the air from Mabel’s lungs and sent a jolt down to her toes.

Pacifica broke away after a bit, Mabel slightly chasing after her and blinking her eyes open slowly to be met with ocean blue irises and flushed cheeks. “I-I—“ Pacifica stammered out, “I want to see you again; and not in a bathroom hiding from some dick.” They both giggled, “Could we go out on an actual date sometime?”

Mabel beamed and squeezed her hands, “Absolutely.”

They finally opened the bathroom door, Pacifica peaking her head out to make sure the coast was clear before they both walked out hand-in-hand. It had felt like they were in there for hours, so they were surprise to see there were still so many people talking and drinking and dancing. With a squeeze and a smile, Pacifica dropped Mabel’s hand before coming into view of everyone else there and putting on her usual, aloof persona.

Mabel scanned the crowd for Dipper so she could grab him and go, hoping it wouldn’t take her long to find him.

Luckily for her, it didn’t.

He came up to her almost instantly, sweating and panting with a nervous look on his face, “Mabel. We. Gotta. Go. Now.” He said while trying to catch his breath between every word. Mabel looked down and saw blood on his button up.

“Oh my god, Dipper! What happened?! Are you okay???”

He swallowed and nodded, “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Steve from my chem class told me about what Josh did to you. So, I may have gotten a bit upset and...broke his nose.”

He held up his left hand, knuckles bruised and bloody. Mabel just looked back and forth between the smug look on his face and his fist before giving him a huge hug. “You’re the best, Dip!”

“Okay, so is everyone in the Pines family a badass? Why am I just now finding this out?” Pacifica had watched that whole exchange in disbelief—literally, who was this family???

Dipper, who hadn’t noticed she was standing with Mabel this whole time, looked over at her with a confused expression, “Oh hey, Pacifica, what are you—“

“PINES!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!”

They had no trouble hearing what was clearly the voice of a very pissed off Josh, making his way through the large crowd of people with blood spilling down his face.

“Uhhh...we gotta go,” Mabel said, her and Dipper immediately turning and heading for the door. “I’ll call you!” She yelled over her shoulder at Pacifica, waving with a smile as her and Dipper sprinted through the long entry way and outside to get into their truck and speed off.

They were gone by the time Josh and a couple of his friends reached where Pacifica was standing. She quickly turned her lovesick smile into a straight face and willed her blushing cheeks to cool down.

“Fuck! Did you see them?! Where did they go?!” He pointed aggressively at Pacifica, who lowered his accusing finger with her hand and smirked.

“No idea,” she shrugged, then pointed at his face, “Hey, you want a tampon for that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about do more stuff like this often where the story lines aren’t connected to GFGF or even anything really!
> 
> What do you all think? Just let me know! :)
> 
> Best Wishes,  
> OhNoCows


End file.
